


Salvation

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 9 - Hugging, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, LeoAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: When he was being like this, she liked to think of him as a big baby. Snuggling on her with his arms wrapped tightly around her like he didn’t want to let go of her at all."Hey, Anzu... I love you so much, you know~?"





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> finally a real drabble

When he was being like this, she liked to think of him as a big baby. Snuggling on her with his arms wrapped tightly around her like he didn’t want to let go of her at all.

It was almost too cute when he buried his head in the crook of her neck, not really doing anything, merely smelling her scent or rubbing his nose. Feeling the warmth from her skin. His orange strands tickled her a bit but Anzu didn’t mind. She ran her fingers gently along his hair instead, giving him the comfort he needed.

As a king, he wasn’t that strong. He was vulnerable and delicate but she would always be there for him alongside his knights. Reassured him again and again that she wouldn’t leave him, that no one would leave him ever again, that he’s loved for who he is, and that his worth wasn’t only limited to his musics.

“I love you for your everything,” she’d whisper to him as he clung on her. Sometimes crying on her shoulder.

When that happened Anzu would let his tears to spill, for him to pour all of his stress and burdens into tears and let it go. Anzu kissed his forehead when she felt his grasp on her blouse getting tighter to make him more relaxed, “Shuush... there, there. It’s okay.”

A really big baby.

“Hey, Anzu...”

With his hoarse voice in between his sobbing he called her. Head rose just a little bit to reach her lips while his hand also cupping her face. Sharing warmth by cuddling like this was the only source of comfort he always needed.

To have her as his queen, he was truly grateful. He kissed her, hoping that his feelings would be delivered to her through it. Wishing that she’d know he cherished her more than anything now.

“I love you so much, you know~?”

She smiled, pulling him once again in an embrace.

“Of course, I know. I also feel the same.”

He was really,

really glad.

"Thank you... for being born. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for everything, Anzu."


End file.
